


On Call

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: Anonymous said to imagineowengrady:Can you do a fic where one of the raptors are injured and reader and Owen have to spend more time at the paddock. And they get to know each other better or whatever, thanks!!estel619 said to imagineowengrady:Hi! Just found this blog, while looking for Jurassic world stuff. How about an imagine that's reader x Owen, and something has happened to Blue, as she is my favourite raptor, and the reader and Blue bond over it? Rating etc, I'll leave up to you. Thanks!
Relationships: Owen Grady/Reader
Kudos: 15





	On Call

Adapting to care for dinosaurs had been a bit of a change from having done so at a reptile park prior to relocating to Jurassic World. It wasn’t a bad job; you’d worked with a few of the animals already but your newest assignment might prove to be the most daunting. The park was hatching a pack of raptors for a research project, but part of that involved their trainer being with them from day one. Your job would be to also be present to monitor the health and well-being of the pack as usually they’d stay under veterinary care for at least three months. The goal was to limit outside interaction with the raptors while still ensuring their survival and overall health.

The trainer’s name was Owen Grady, you hadn’t spent much time getting to know him, he accepted your presence as necessity and let you do your job while he tried to do his. All four of the eggs had hatched, Blue, Echo, Delta and Charlie. Each raptor had its own personality to go with their unique appearances. Charlie had beautiful shades of green and stripes that reminded you of iguanas. Delta was a lighter green, with spots like her siblings. Echo had more neutral browns in her skin tone. Blue stood out the most with the beautiful stripe going down her body. She was absolutely stunning. As they grew, Blue stood out as the leader of the four, taking charge almost from the start. You were at the paddock most of the day but whenever you weren’t you were on call in case anything happened, it was the only site you were assigned to until it was decided you didn’t need to be there anymore.

You didn’t realize that Owen was on an on-call basis as well until you got the call that one of the raptors had injured herself and you were needed. Owen had arrived before you and was already trying to comfort the injured Blue. It was unusual for her to be whining and prone as she was, it made you concerned for a serious injury despite any signs of blood.

“What happened,” You questioned to whoever might have an answer for you.

“We think she tried to come through the gate and got stuck.”

“So why is she so still?” If she’d simply gotten stuck and hurt herself surely she’d be in more distress.

“Well she got through and we were worried she might get out…”

“So they used the stun gun on her without thinking how it might hurt her,” You heard Owen snap.

“She’s still a baby you’re lucky that you didn’t kill her! You’ve been told if any of the raptors are distressed you call me and I’ll make a decision about sedation. You don’t use a stun gun unless it’s an absolute dire emergency and I can’t get here. I could have said that on the phone.” You were more obvious about how seething you were than Owen was. Your responsibility was to care for these animals, how were you supposed to do that when these idiots couldn’t even follow protocol or give you the whole story before you arrived? “The rest of you can leave, until I clear here the only ones around Blue are myself or Owen. Leave!” You snapped when they were slow to disperse.

You on the other hand were quick to set your kit down and try to assess Blue’s injuries outside the burn mark you could see from the stun gun. She wasn’t bleeding from anywhere but it did look like she’d hurt her leg, from touch it didn’t seem broken but it was certainly dislocated. It wasn’t something that was going to be fun to fix, not with the claws, and the teeth. You didn’t trust sedation in her current state and you couldn’t just leave her leg until she recovered from the stun.

“So what’s the verdict doc?” Owen questioned from your side. “How’s my girl?”

“Her leg is dislocated and I can’t sedate her to fix it in the state she’s in. So, we have to do it while she’s awake.”

“That’s going to get real ugly. I’ll watch her mouth, just worry about fixing her leg.” That was an almost guaranteed bite, whoever handled her leg would probably be okay but she was bound to bite whoever she could.

“She’s going to bite you.”

“I figured, so you can just fix me up when you’re all set with Blue.” His ward first, his concern for her was touching in that he’d willingly have her bite in to him for the sake of seeing her injury mended. Personally, you hadn’t wanted to volunteer to be near her teeth.

“Alright on the count of three.” You weren’t sure who was louder when you relocated Blue’s leg, the young raptor or Owen when she bit him. She was thankfully still rather sedate from the stun so it gave you the chance to examine Owen’s hand and arm where she’d bit him. “Well she missed the major veins, barely. But you absolutely need stitches. And maybe an x-ray, I don’t know if the crunch was from her, you or both.”

“It was her,” Owen ground out, trying not to jerk his hand away and shake off the pain.

“Come on, Blue will be alright in here while I take care of you. Then we’ll come back and check on her,” You responded, leading him out of the cage. Stitches you’d thankfully leaned early on as part of dealing with certain reptiles. You’d be surprised the wounds some of them could inflict. “If you start feeling woozy let me know,” You added, injecting him with anesthesia and an antibiotic before you started cleaning up around the bites enough that you could work on them. “And you’re welcome to continue swearing away the pain if it helps,” Which he did, in particularly colorful language, finishing with a son of a bitch when you finished the stitches and started wrapping them in gauze.

“Not doing that again.”

“I don’t blame you, though if people could listen you wouldn’t have had to do it in the first place. Bunch of fucking morons, I swear to god if she has any lasting problems I’ll have every one of them fired.”

“Didn’t realize you were so protective of the girls Doc.”

“Y/N, don’t call me doc. It just peeves me. And of course I am, I’m in charge of making sure they stay safe and healthy, I can’t do that with idiots undermining protocol. Besides that, they’re impressive animals and they deserve some respect for that even if they are still babies.”

“Better you know that now than have to learn it later.”

“I have the sneaking suspicion anyone that learns to respect them later is learning it the hard way, and personally I like having all my limbs and appendages so I’ll start early.”

“What did you work with before you came here?” Owen asked rather abruptly.

“Reptiles, why?”

“Figures. You seem too comfortable with the girls to know to be wary of them. Figured you had to work with something similar.”

“I can’t do my job if I can’t be reasonable comfortable with whatever I’m working with. What did you do before you came here?” Only seemed fair to return the question.

“Trained dolphins for the Navy before they realized that animals aren’t flawless.”

“Dolphins to raptors, hell of a jump,” You laughed. “I mean I at least had vaguely related experience.” As related as there could be with extinct animals versus very living reptilian animals, some of which were prehistoric in origin themselves. “Speaking of raptors, we should probably see how Blue is doing.”

Blue was doing well enough all things considered and had thankfully settled for resting instead of trying to cause any more trouble for the evening. Owen wasn’t doing quite as well, you could tell the anesthesia was starting to wear off on his hand.

“Maybe you should go home and get some sleep, I can stay here and keep an eye on Blue.” You offered

“Not a chance, they’re my responsibility and I’m not going to take off and leave keeping an eye on things up to anyone else, not even you.”

“I didn’t think that you would but I figured I’d at least offer.” You returned. “So how did you go from training dolphins to raptors anyway?”

“When they scrapped the program, they were going to release my dolphins in to the wild. Mind you I raised them, they’d have never survived on their own. Masrani agreed to relocate them in exchange for my services and pretty much brought me out the next day.”

“And by your services, he wanted you to train raptors?”

“Special project, see what can be done with them since they’re considered to be so intelligent. No park visitors, no exhibits, just do what can be done with them. Start when they’re young like this, gain their trust early and try to train the pack.”

“Impressive, whether it works out well or not. Does Masrani expect them to listen or be like the other dinosaurs and come when you bring out food?”

“He’s not really overseeing the program but from what I gather they want to see if I can get the girls to listen. Hard to get them to trust me and build on that when they do stupid shit like this and hurt one of them.”

“I think in this instance Blue won’t hold it against you too bad, I bet she knows you were trying to help her. She did let you keep your hand.” You half laughed.

“Didn’t take any of my fingers either,” Owen returned with a laugh of his own.

“I worked with a guy that only had two fingers on his left hand, lost the others to a juvenile crocodile.”

“You’ve just got all kinds of stories don’t you?”

“I’m sure you’ve got plenty of your own.”

“I’ll tell you some of mine if you tell me some more of yours,” Owen offered. It was tempting and a good way to get to know him since you were probably going to be working with him a while.

“Counter-offer. I go pick us up some dinner and when I get back we can swap stories.”

“Sounds like a good deal to me.” Dinner, getting to know you, something to keep his mind off his damn hand and how pissed he still was that someone had hurt one of his girls? Of course it was a good deal. He was hoping you’d be around a while, in part because it was better for the girls to have a routine and regular people, in part because you intrigued him

“Here,” You said after fishing some pain killers from your bag. “I know by now the anesthetic is wearing off so that should take the edge off a bit, and I will see you when I get back with our food.” Owen walked you back to your jeep and waited until you left to return to Blue.

“Well Blue, this one ought to be interesting.”

Life with Owen was rarely easy, not that life without him had been a cake walk by any means. It wasn’t even just Owen, he of course came with a pack of raptors and they complicated things even more. You hadn’t expected to be placed at the paddock on a more permanent basis, but after the first incident with Blue it had been decided that the raptor pack should have an on-site vet for longer than their earliest months. It also hadn’t helped that just about every other vet the park had was terrified of the girls and you were the only one willing to work with them on a stable basis. Owen hadn’t been combative about your appointment as you’d expected to a point. The two of you had gotten to know each other a bit better and the girls needed stability so it seemed like a good enough idea to keep you around.

Blue had recovered from the gate and stun gun incident without any lasting effects, which you and Owen were both incredibly grateful for. Owen’s hand healed well, though thin scars were left from where he’d let Blue bite him. The end result was about the only thing that kept you and Owen from demanding at least half the people that worked at the paddock be fired following the incident. All of them gave the pair of you a wide berth afterwards however. It very quickly became known that anything that might happen to the girls meant crossing you and Owen, which wasn’t a very good idea.

A lot of people had one impression or another of Owen, or they had their assumptions about him. When you first met you hadn’t had the time to have assumptions or form impressions. It went pretty immediately in to work mode followed by getting to know each other. The first night at the paddock the two of you had sat up a long while talking and sharing stories. You found out how devoted Owen was to his charges, how seriously he took the job and how much of a caring person he really was. Following your appointment as vet to the pack you had plenty of time to find out more about Owen and really observe him.

He was bossy, and controlling, and he could be downright infuriating at times. If you didn’t know him better you’d think he was just a huge hard-ass about everything. Which was funny because he certainly wasn’t a hard-ass about getting his paperwork done, or about the mess he seemed to leave everywhere that you ended up straightening up half the time. You did draw the line at anything dealing with his paperwork.

Something else you’d noticed was that as time passed Owen seemed to grow more protective of you as well, especially when it came to the male coworkers and any attention they might’ve paid you. Lucky for him you found the protectiveness a bit endearing. It was one of many things about Owen that you’d started to find endearing since you’d ended up moving in not that far from him after your appointment as vet for the pack. He liked to invite you over from time to time for dinner or just to hang out, and he was always quick to cheer you up when you were having a bad day. He was sweet like that with you, not like the bossy Owen you saw at the paddock.

Tonight would be another dinner night, Owen hadn’t said anything about picking up food so you assumed he was cooking again this time. That was just fine by you, Owen was a hell of a cook and it solved the usual argument over who got to pay for dinner that night. It was essentially the reason the two of you settled for cooking for each other more often than you picked up dinner with the exception being late nights at the paddock. Tonight wouldn’t be a late night but it would still be a few hours until dinner.

Owen had finished up with the girls for the day which left you to do their wellness check to make sure they hadn’t gotten hurt at some point, or reinjured in Echo’s case. A couple weeks prior Echo had made an attempt to fight Blue for dominance and had lost with the cost of a broken jaw and what would be a permanent scar. She was healing well though you also guessed that her jaw would never be quite as straight as it used to be. Charlie and Delta were both doing well and were in tip-top shape. Blue’s position in the order you went in varied. If the girls were wound up you did her first because it calmed them down, otherwise you saved her for last.

You’d bonded a great deal with Blue since the first incident, and you were grateful that she’d taken to you almost as well as she’d taken to Owen. It was practically a miracle considering how she was with just about everyone else that worked there. The reality of it was though, no one would ever hold a hope in hell of having the bond the Blue and Owen had. You’d seen that the first night with the two of them, the sort of trust they’d placed in each other. Sure she trusted you, but not like she trusted Owen. Hopefully the bond was good enough that if the girls ever got loose Blue wouldn’t let them eat you. Not that you were expecting the girls to get loose, but it was still something you’d thought about a few times before.

Once the girls’ checkup was done you stopped in the makeshift office to let Owen know you were heading out before you went home to clean up and get ready for dinner. You hadn’t taken the easy road when you were permanently placed with raptors. While your job was vet and that gave you the chance to simply act as vet and nothing more, you still went out of your way to help out around the paddock in whatever ways you could. Usually that resulted in wanting a shower before you went out anywhere after work was done for the day. You were sure that Owen wouldn’t mind if you showed up fresh from work but you preferred to at the very least freshen up a bit.

You puttered around at home long enough that you gave Owen the time to get home, clean up and maybe start dinner before you chose to head over to his place. It wasn’t a long trip by any means, even walking as you’d chosen to tonight. The weather was nice and you always enjoyed the time to think. Sometimes, like tonight, your thoughts turned to Owen. You admired him a great deal, his work ethic, the way he was with the girls, the way he was with you, the care he had for other people even if he couldn’t really stand a lot of them. He was impressive that was for sure.

“What are you thinking about this time,” You heard Owen laugh, shaking you from your thoughts and making you realize that you’d already reached his place. You looked around anyway just to be sure.

“Okay so I let myself get a little distracted,” You laughed back. You were just going to avoid his question and not tell him that you’d gotten distracted thinking about him.

“You are something else,” He returned, pressing a brief kiss to your lips which you happily returned.

“Yeah but you love it.” It hadn’t been long after you were brought in that you and Owen had started dating. You both admired each other pretty much from the start and had been a relatively quick progression from spending time with each other to dating. You had admittedly been a little tipsy the first time you kissed him but you’d insisted the next day you meant it regardless and there you had it. The relationship was kept fairly quiet and it wasn’t like the two of you really engaged in PDA at work. The girls were more perceptive than that, they didn’t need to see you and Owen all over each other to know that something was going on. It was something you thought also impacted how the pack reacted to you.

Being with Owen was not as easy as if could’ve been if the two of you were more public about your relationship, for either of you. You’d both had to become confident in the stability of the relationship early on or jealousy would’ve come up frequently. Women flirted with Owen, men flirted with you, it was a matter of brushing it off, expressing a lack of interest and occasionally, usually from Owen, stepping in. You really did a much better job of behaving yourself, Owen liked to snap at anyone flirting with you at the paddock and claim it was because everyone had work to do. But again, you found it endearing.

Owen was easy to love though; god was he easy to love. He made it virtually impossible to have a bad day when he was around, he always found some way to make it better. His favorite was sitting with you next to the lake at dusk just letting you rant about the day while he held you. You always found it impossible to still be upset after that. There were nights you’d catch him in the cage talking to the girls no differently than you’d chat to your friend about your day. It always gave you a warm feeling inside to watch Owen and the girls. Hell, just being with Owen gave you that funny warm feeling all the time. It was amazing to you that something so wonderful had come out of something that had been a reasonable terrifying experience.


End file.
